Pirates of the Caribbean 4: The Fountain of Youth
by Neji-Hinata
Summary: The Fountain of Youth is the treasure for this adventure, will it cure Will Turners curse. And what of Jack being captured by his one and only big sister Sparrow, and what will he do now that three of his old buddies are looking for him again.
1. Samwin Sparrow

"Captain there's a little sail boat about a mile off."

Captain Samwin continued to stare into the sky, "Which way is it going?"

"The way **he** should be going."

Samwin smiled and turned around, "Let's go pick up my little brother."

R.L.S Raven Sputter turned its giant mass and easily caught up to the tiny boat. It contained one man, but a very famous man. This man was very confused as to why he was picked up,

"I am very confused, why have you picked me up?"

Captain Samwin pushed her way through her crew to the man, "come on baby brother, don't tell me you've forgotten my sails already…"

The man looked up at the black sails with a white rose as the crest, "Unfortunately yes." He smiled.

Samwin glared an unfriendly glared, the man shivered and spoke again, "But what I did not forget," his smile was lost, "Is the dark, soulless eyes of a Sparrow. How are you doing Sammy Sparrow?"

"Well Jacky, that there is an interesting question. I recently stopped by Ship Wreck Cove to see Daddy-"

"Mums looking good 'aint she?" Jack cut off.

Samwin ignored but put more anger in her tone, "AND he told me of your little run in with Davey Jones. "

"Now, now, big sis. Don't be angry that Dad was too drunk to name you Samantha and now you have a name like," in a mocking tone "Samwin" he chuckled a little but Samwin glared deep into his eyes. "You know Sammy, you did get dads eyes, you should be happy about that!"

"As I was saying 'Captain Jack Sparrow'" she said in a mocking tone to mimic Jack "-actually, I was surprised you didn't have to remind me that there no longer is a Davey Jones. I would have that you would be absolutely ecstatic."

Jack looked down at his boots and mumbled "Yes well I might have reminded you if I had actually become the new captain..."

Samwin gave a loud laugh at that, "Ah yes but you didn't, instead your friend William Turner did. Yes I did recently speak to his wife-"

Jake rose his head in shock "Elizabeth?!"

"Yes Jack, and how 'bout we head into my quarters for a nice cup o' tea and chat about the," she inclined her head closer and her voice more sharper '_The Fountain of Youth_"

Jack sighed sadly "I guess everyone's got to know now," he followed her to her quarters, "and I prefer Rum…"


	2. Elizabeths Troubles

**Ok just for some info, the island Elizabeth is on is not Port Royal it is a new Island. And if you stayed for the ending scene of POTC3 then you would have seen the boy "William the III" and Elizabeth reuniting with Captain William Turner. And this is what happened before that.Note, I don not know for a fact that that is actully William the III. Please ask question if you have any!**

Elizabeth held tightly in her arms a small black chest, she spent many sleepless nights with her head laying next to it listening to the same repetitive thump over and over again until she slowly sank into her dreams. It had almost been 10 years since her beloved husband had left. Their son William the III has slowly grown. But about 2 years prior she had been getting bad feelings and looking to the horizon terrified of something. The slow thumping of her husband's heart is the only thing that could keep her from losing her mind. She knows that something is coming that will threaten her husbands heart. In exactly one week Will Turner will be coming ashore her new homes bank to she her again. He will also be seeing his son for the first time.

She stood on the cliff over looking the ocean where she could get a perfect view of the horizon; she looked down at the shore where she could make out the figure of two swords cross-hatch from each other. That is where they would meet again.

There was a shine in the sky, a bright green light flashed as the sun set. She looked horrified, usually that mean Will coming back but that was for not another week. Dark storm clouds approached. Large gusts of wind blew against her, whipping her hair in front of her face. Second's later large sheets of rain sputtered against the island. A voice was calling but she could not make it out. It came closer and a hand yanked on her sleeve, it was a maid of her house.

"Elizabeth, you have to get out of this rain, a hurricane is coming." The maid said hoarsely trying to make herself heard over the wind and rain.

Elizabeth nodded and ran with the maid back to the house in the village. Inside she saw young will looking at an old story book of Pirates. It was his favorite one. Elizabeth smiled and sat next to him and just stared at him still smiling.

Will looked over at her, "Mom, what're you staring at? Do I got dirt on my face?"

Elizabeth laughed, " no." and hugged him tightly.

"Oh come on mom," he was struggling to get her off "Git off me, yer all wet."

Elizabeth just laughed again and got up. "I love you Willy!" and then she walked off to her room to go to bed.

**1 Week Later**

Young Will ran down the grass hill, Elizabeth behind him. They stopped on the little steppe to stare out at the ocean. Just as the sun set a light of green flashed in the sky and the next they saw was a large boat. They could see the captain smiling; they could see William Turner sailing toward them. Young William and Elizabeth smiled back, Will ran down toward the beach to meet his dad but Elizabeth got a sharp pain in her heart. She looked up just in time to see a quick look of terror on Captain Turners face. She looked in the direction he was looking, a large boat with the crest of the East India Trading Company on its sails. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the shot of cannons.


	3. Williams Return

* * *

Captain Will Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_ held tight to the wheel of his ship as the cannons pounded into it, rocking the ship back and forth sending splinters of wood in every direction. Second in command Bootstrap Bill came up from below deck, 

"Orders Captain?" He said with haste

Captain Will Turner glanced at the ship approaching them, "Get the cannons ready on my command." He ordered his second command

Bootstrap gave a sad sigh, "Sir they have extremely good aim, they hit every one of the cannons on the starburst side."

"WHAT?!" The captain, without hesitation, quickly began to turn the ship to get the port cannons ready. But the enemy ship was already firing its second set of cannons bombarding the _Flying Dutchman_ with more splintering wood and explosions.

"Captain how did they know we were here?"

"I don't know dad, but if we don't-"a crew member cut him off

"CAPTAIN LOOK OVER THERE." Every put their attention back on the enemy ship. It was being blasted by cannons; they looked for where they were coming from and spotted a large ship. It had large black sails, Captain Will Turner laughed. It was the one and only _Black Pearl_.

It felt like dejavu as the _Flying Dutchman _and the _Black Pearl_ worked together to take down the E.I.T.C. ship. It was in flames and Captain Will Turner ordered his men to board the ship, take anything that looks important and kill the men aboard. The _Black Pearl_ headed for the island. As the enemy ship slowly burned and sank into the ocean the crew men of the _Flying Dutchman_ returned. They had a few sealed documents and valuable treasure, and it too sailed toward the island.

**Back on the Island**

Elizabeth felt of her son on her face, he was calling to her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and there she saw not her son William, but her husband Captain William Turner. She smiled, "Will…is that you?"

"Yes Elizabeth, it's me!" he helped her to her feet, and little Will stood next to him. Elizabeth smiled again as she gazed at both of them. They looked so much alike. She hugged both of them at the same time. Tears of happiness streamed down her face. She let go then had a worried look on her face again.

"Who was that?" she asked

Will had a serious look on his face as he looked back at the debris from the ship, "I don't know Elizabeth." He then put gaze upon the _Black Pearl_, and smiled again.

A large bearded man got out of the small raft and approached the group of tree. "Well now, didn't expect to have to save yer bums already."

Will smiled, "Well hello to you too, Captain Barbosa. Where Jack?"

Barbosa looked angry after that, "Well that why I came here, I'm lookin for him me'self."

Will looked puzzled "But he was supposed to be with you."

Barbosa looked guilty at this point "Yes well…uh, he's not. And he stole the map and now we can't get to the _Fountain of Youth_." Barbosa blurted out the last part.

Elizabeth looked shock as the Barbosa's last words came out. Barbosa stared at her, "Tha's not the first you heard of that, is it?"

Elizabeth nodded "A few weeks ago a woman that resembled Jack came by the island looking for him, and she also spoke of the _Fountain of Youth_. She was a pirate…"

Barbosa glared at the horizon, "This pirate, was her ship a ship with black sails and a white rose on it?"

Elizabeth nodded again, and Barbosa sweared under his breath. "_Captain Samwin Sparrow…"_


End file.
